


The Halloween Ball

by Sylvia__z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapple (Harry Potter), F/M, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Romance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia__z/pseuds/Sylvia__z
Summary: The Halloween Ball is approaching in Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy still doesn't have a date. When he sees her. She's different than anyone else. But will their love last until Halloween night?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy/Apple, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Comments: 23
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	The Halloween Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fanatical Fics writing competition October 2020
> 
> I got the idea of eating a green apple. I was like hey Draco would like that.

When Professor Dumbledore announced the Halloween ball, Draco Malfoy sighed, like most of the boys in the Great Hall.

“The Ball will occur on Halloween night. We expect you all to show up with a partner in your most terrifying costume.” the headmaster exclaimed.

That statement was followed by a frenzied couple of days that reminded Draco of the days before the Yule Ball last year. Everyone was stressing over finding the perfect date for the ball. Draco knew he had to take action soon if he didn’t want to go to the ball by himself. On the other hand, all his classmates were so… boring. He honestly didn’t want to spend the evening with any of them.

“So, Draco” he heard someone call his name. The ice prince reluctantly took his eyes off the book he was reading in the Slytherin common room. 

“How can I help you Blaise?” he replied.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m taking Pansy to the ball this year. She waited for you to ask her again but you didn’t so she’s going with me.”

Draco shrugged. Yes, Parkinson would be a good choice and their date last year on the Yule Ball wasn’t horrendous, but since then she had grown to be taller than him and he hated her for that. She could go with whoever she liked. He wasn’t going to ask her anyway.

A few days later he was standing in Potions class thinking about the Ball again. Someone in this entire castle had to be at least a little bit interesting. He looked around. Vinnie and Greg were boring and had already decided they would go together as friends. Greengrass had a crush on Nott and everyone knew they would go together, even though he hadn’t asked her yet. Lord, he would even consider asking Potter if he wasn’t going with the Weasley boy. There was also Granger, but he’d rather die than ask out a Mudblood. All the other people in his class were either boring, ugly, already taken, or all of the above. He sneered. None of them deserved to be accompanied by a Malfoy.

The days flew by, it was already October the 30th and Draco still didn’t have a date for the Halloween Ball. During breakfast in the Great Hall, everyone was discussing their plans for the following night. He was stirring his eggs dully certain that he was going to miss this year’s ball. 

And then, he saw her, right next to the carved pumpkin. She was beautiful, prettier than anyone else he’d ever lay eyes on. She wasn’t too big, or too small, she was curvy and she shined the way clean water shines under the summer sun.

He nudged Goyle.

“Do you know who that is?” he asked pointing at her.

“Abbott? You’re interested in Abbott? I thought you had a strict no Hufflepuffs rule.” Goyle sounded puzzled.

“Not Abbott, you idiot! That one!”

He pointed again. Only this time he felt a little braver. He stretched his arm slowly and touched her. A strong flame was born in his fingers and run through his entire body in seconds. He finally had her in his hand. And she was the most beautiful green apple he’d ever seen. Draco stared at her in awe.

“Do you want to go to the Ball with me?” he whispered. She didn’t answer but he just knew she wanted it as much as he did. They were made for each other.

That night Draco took his apple to the common room. He kept her in his pocket in fear that someone might steal her from him. He wasn’t stupid. He knew his date was just an apple -a very pretty apple, but still, an apple, without legs or arms to fight being taken away from her loved one. So Draco had to protect her at all costs. 

When everyone went to bed, Draco could finally enjoy some privacy with his beloved apple. He slowly took her out of his pocket and examined her. She was even prettier than this morning. He smiled and he knew, if she had a mouth, she’d smile back.

“I missed you,” he told her, his mouth only inches away from her skin. He took a deep breath. Her smell attacked his nostrils, a fresh, a bit sour smell, nothing like any perfume any of his classmates ever had. He took the risk and placed his lips on her. She was soft, oh so soft. He kissed her a bit harder. Carried away by the passion Draco gave her a small bite. She seemed to like it, so he repeated it. And again. And again. 

A few minutes later, when Draco had calmed down a bit he was terrified to realize that his lover was, in fact, dead. Tears formed in his eyes. They had one night. Only one good night before she had to go away. He fell to his knees murmuring to the remaining pieces of what would be his Halloween Ball date and, possibly his lifelong partner. He apologized, he screamed, he cried, and then he realized he had nothing left to do. He got up slowly, gave her one last look, and went to bed.

The next morning, Draco had a knot in his throat. He didn’t want to get out of bed. But Halloween had made his dormmates even more chatty and annoying than usual so he might as well get some breakfast and some distance from them at the same time. 

The Great Hall was already decorated for this evening’s Ball. Giant spiders were floating, the usual candles were replaced by a large number of carved pumpkins and he could hear screams and groans that Draco wasn’t even sure were part of the decoration. 

Everyone was cheering and laughing and it was getting on his nerves. How could they be happy when his lover was lost? Suddenly, he felt a cold rush, like he was plunging into ice-cold water. He turned around.

“It’s you,” he whispered, tears forming in his eyes again. Only this time, they were tears of joy. His loved one, his apple. She had come back from the dead for him. She was here, in the form of a ghost, paler than usual, but who was Draco to call anyone pale?

He hugged her -well, he tried to, but all he managed to do was give himself another cold shower. But he couldn’t care less. He had his beloved apple in his arms again, he would take her to the Ball, he would make her the happiest apple on earth because she deserved it. 

~~~~~~~

That night, at the Halloween Ball, every person on Hogwarts was concerned to see Draco Malfoy in a Snowwhite costume. Some laughed at him, some called him crazy, but no one dared to interrupt his passionate dance with the ghost of an apple.

“Albus, I think the kid needs a therapist.” Professor McGonagall expressed her concerns to the Headmaster.

“Nonsense, Minerva!” he replied, “Why do you want to get in the way of true love?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, where Draco Malfoy was sharing a kiss with the apple he loved.


End file.
